Billy Styles
Wrestling Career Virtual Online Wrestling Billy Styles began his wrestling career on March 29, 2005 in VOW. Billy went thru ups and downs in the beginning and entered many of VOW's tournaments all to obtain what he wanted most to gain... championship belts. It is from here where Billy would gain his great achievements and meet a person who would make his career skyrocket, Untamed Beast. Superstar Wrestling Federation Billy joined SWF in early June of 2005. He was brought there by Untamed Beast who offered him a shot at the SWF SPWA title if Untamed Beast had won it in a tournament to determine the first ever SWF SPWA title. Untamed Beast lost to Aeovon, who eventually won the belt and Billy's title hopes were dashed, for a little while anyway. Billy decided that he was going to make an open challenge, to prove his worth to both SWF and to its superstars by taking on any challengers. The guys who came out were an SPWA named Nightmare and a PWO named Toy Soldier. They had a triple threat match at SWF Summer Solstice in which Nightmare won the match by DQ after Toy Soldier used a set of brass knuckles to pin Nightmare. This one action caused the alliance wars to begin between Toy Soldier's group, League of Maniacs, and Nightmare's group, Age of Darkness. Billy, not wanting to be outdone by those two he had faced in the ring, called on friend Untamed Beast to form their own stable, a take on the nWo. Stable wars came to SWF in July of 2005 and things were heating up. Billy called out the head of Age of Darkness, SWF SPWA Champion, Aeovon to a match at Holy Hell, the flagship program on SWF. After winning the match against Aeovon, the owner of SWF, Destroyer, informed both men that at SWF's biggest PPV of the year, World Tour Mania, Aeovon would defend his title against Billy. Billy thought everything would be good until the next week's Holy Hell. That next week, Billy faced off against an up and comer by the name of Bman in a cage match. Aeovon, seeing this as a big opportunity to take down Billy before the big PPV match, climbed up the opposite side of the cage as Billy and tossed him down to the ring below, allowing Bman to escape the cage. At the time, Dangerous Man Dan, who had already been scheduled to face Bman at WTM, came down and beat down both Bman and Aeovon. Destroyer, angered at the scene that was occurring in and around his ring, declared that Billy v. Aeovon at WTM would not happen. It would instead be a Fatal 4way elimination match between Billy, DMD, Bman, and Aeovon. The only one with a smile on his face that night was DMD. Finally, World Tour Mania had arrived. DMD was the odds on favorite as he was on a major role since winning the SWF LAW title and vacating it to head to the SPWA division. All men were nervous, but Billy made a guarantee that he would walk out of World Tour Mania as the SPWA Champion. The match started and it was action packed. Bman was using his risky highflying style to exact a great amount of offense to all the other competitors until a costly cross body counter by DMD led to the momentum heading to another star, Billy Styles. Billy saw this opportunity to take out Bman by using Billy's finisher, the Picture Perfect and pinning Bman to eliminate him. Aeovon decided to slip out of the ring and let the two remaining guys duke it out while he remained fresh. DMD began to whale on Billy, driving Billy to exhaustion, and seemingly defeat. Then, after a thunderous clothesline, Billy eliminated Dan by getting a cheap Small Package on DMD using aid of the tights to eliminate him from contention. Aeovon, tried to use this time to walk out of the arena, but Billy chased him down and dragged him back to the ring. After a flurry of offense from Billy, Billy eliminated the final member of this match, the champion Aeovon, by delivering a solid spear for the 123. Billy was the new SPWA Champ and he thought that he was invincible. Or so he thought. To Be Continued Category:Wrestlers